Jealousy Encounter
by elricxikuto
Summary: The Tendo and Saotome family visit the Higurashi family in Tokyo, hoping to stop Ranma and Akane's non stop arguing.Then the fiances end up in the feudral era! RanmaxKagomexAkanexInuyasha love triangle.  WARNING:smut and violence in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

A Ranma x Inuyasha cross over. Enjoy

By: ElricxIkuto

Chapter: 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I wish I did though, and then Ranma x Akane, and Inuyasha and Kagome would already be a couple.

WARNING: Smut and cursing in future chapters!

"You UNCUTE TOMBOY!" Ranma roared, zipping over roof tops as he flew over the houses of Nerima.

He was hot headed as usual, but today was different. Normally Ranma would be the one making Akane angry and annoyed. But this

was just the day Akane had decided to spend more time with her pet piggy P-Chan...

**FLASHBACK:**

"Ranma, why do you think P-Chan always leaves and comes home?" Akane looked up at her fiancé with chocolate eyes curiously while panting. They were in the Tendo training hall and Ranma had just finished watching Akane work out. The fiance's still fought day by day, but managed to get along in times like this.

"W-why do you ask?" his eyes widened. Did she know about Ryoga's transformation?

"I'm just worried that there's something wrong or weird about him." Akane answered.

"Maybe he just doesn't like you." Ranma sent a cocky grin to the small black piglet sitting next to him. P-Chan chomped down on Ranma's arm as a anime vein appeared on Ranma's head.

"Why you ungrateful little-" Ranma was stopped midsentence as Akane smashed his face into the floor and scooped up her pet pig.

"Stop teasing him RANMA!" Akane growled then looked at her pet's eyes.

"Maybe you're right.." Akane mumbled to Ranma.

"Huh?" Ranma crawled out from the hole in the floor and looked at Akane bewilderedly.

"I should spend more time with my P-Chan huh, P-Chan?" Akane cooed planting a wet kiss on the blushing pig's nose. 'KWEE KWEE!' Ryoga nodded in his Pig form.

"UUHHHHHWA!" Ranma roared as he snapped Ryoga from Akane's lips. He had led her in the opposite direction.

"Ra-Ranma…are you jealous?" Akane asked awkwardly. Ranma's face flushed fire red.

"WHO WOULD BE JEALOUS OF AN UNCUTE, SEXLESS, GIRL LIKE YOU?" Ranma fired at Akane.

Akane stormed toward Ranma and retrieved her piggy. Hastily, she punched him in the stomach, causing him to fall over.

"You JERK!" Akane screamed as she bounced toward the bathroom.

"WAIT! W-WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM?" Ranma asked in frustration as he heaved on his place near the ground.

He struggled to get up just as he heard the bath room door slam. He raced after his fiancé and busted in.

"Wait a minu-"Ranma's eyes took in the sight of his fiancé's full front, exposed only feet away from him except for her bra. She was tugging down her skirt just as he burst in. She covered herself as Ranma froze and immediately started toward him.

"PERVERT!" Ranma was kicked into the open sky as the ceiling crumbled above him. He flew on the roof top and regained his self, his body tensing stiff still.

He could still see her in his mind….her petite figure and luscious skin. He could feel himself blushing but his mind returned to the situation.

"RYOGA!"

Ranma entered the ceiling hole and furied at the sight P-Chan licking dangerously near Akane's chest. He heard her giggle and threw the piglet into the wall. Akane was angry. She started toward him again but Ranma stopped her by screaming in her face.

"YOU UNFAITHFUL TOMBOY!" Akane's eyes flinched as Ranma emanated a deathly aura. She was confused and scared now.

"But didn't you say he doesn't like me?" Akane whispered, staring slowly up at Ranma as she threw on a sweater.

"STUPID! That doesn't mean let a pig suck on your flat chest!" Ranma snapped calming himself down. He knew Akane wasn't really flat.

He was just so angry...

"FLAT?" Akane roared now back to mallet and punch mode. "I HATE YOU!" She flew a fist into him and ran away from him.

Ranma got up to follow her. "AKANE! Wait a minute!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Ranma you really do need to control your anger." A male voice chuckled. Ryoga wheeled around to a newly dressed Ryoga in human form. Ranma growled. This was the last person he wanted to see.

"Oh dear Akane, such silky skin…" Ryoga rushed out a nose bleed.

Ranma blew up with regained jealousy and anger aimed at his fiancé. Then he raced after her for the second time that day.

**FLASHBACK END**:

"Where are you AKANE!" Ranma's anger could be sensed in his voice as he searched for his uncute fiancé. He finally gave up and went home.

'Why can't you just say something nice?' He thought to himself.

**AKANE POV:**

**'**Couldn't he of just said he was jealous' Akane thought to herself punching in a punching bag as hard as she could. She was outside training after her encounter with Ranma earlier that day. 'It was so obvious he was jealous. He didn't have to be rude..' a tear rolled down Akane's cheek but was quickly brushed away.

"RANMA YOU JERK! I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" Akane's fist tore straight through the bag she had punished enough. She was thankful Ranma couldn't of seen that tear.

**POV END:**

Soun Tendo knew that his daughter loved Ranma. He sat up, hunched near his long life friend Genma as they watched Akane wipe away tears, threatening to strangle the young martial artist. They were watching from their hiding spot in the bushes where they saw the entire thing happen like a movie. Genma started to cries.

"Tendo! Why do those two always fight and not love?" Genma whimpered. Soun wiped away his tears too. Once Akane's mother died he saw Akane's beautiful eyes be shrouded in a terrible lonliness for years. But Ranma had returned those eyes to her and Soun had noticed it. He didn't want them to disappear again...

"Saotome!I have a plan." Soun leaned over and began whispering in his friend's ear. Suddenly a huge smile erupted on his friend's face.

"The Higurashi family, huh?" Genma grinned."It's been a long time."

"Too long my friend." Soun agreed and stared over at his depressed daughter.

...

"Time to pay a visit."

Chapter end:

So, what do you think? It's not what I hoped my story to start as but oh well.

Please review! I'm going to bed now...(thx 4 readin'^^)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"COME IN! IS THE SUSPECT DOWN?"

"Yeah, I got him." Kagome's mom sighed and threw her gun down. Officers rushed over and arrested the bleeding man on the ground.

"YOU BITCH!" The guy spat in her direction as an armed officer nudged him into a police car.

'Another criminal that hates me. Great.' Ms. Higurashi swallowed as a tall, lanky man walked over to her in an armed suit.

"Higurashi!" He called out for her. Her boss, Akito Moriyama, hated everything she did. Even when she did it for him. Perfectly. She walked over slowly.

"YOU IDIOT!" An anime vein blew up on Akito's head.

"Did you know how close you were to shooting the victim?" he pointed to a panting girl being pulled into a gurney by police.

She nodded.

"Tch." Akito turned away. He was a handsome man, and was only a year older than her. Akito had a bad temper though, and it seemed only aimed at her since she joined the police force. Ms. Higurashi had wanted to become a cop ever since her husband passed away, but now she didn't know if it was worth it.

"Higurashi!" A young intern officer pointed her to a phone.

"Call for you from Nerima."

She gulped. There were only two people that would call her from Nerima. She hustled over and moved the receiver to her ear. The Genma Saotome's voice rushed over through the other line.

"Genma."

"It's been a long time huh Higurashi?"

"Yeah." Was all she good say. She hadn't spoken to Genma since her daughter was five.

" I'm coming to Tokyo with the Tendo's to visit you."

"WHAT!" Higurashi screeched over the phone. The Saotome's and Tendos haven't seen the Higurashi family for over 10 years. And know they were visiting?

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

**LATER AT TENDO RESIDENCE:**

"POP, who were you talkin' to?" Ranma popped on the side of Genma's face as the receiver clicked. Instead on answering his son, him and Soun gathered everyone into the living room and sat down.

Ranma stuck his tongue at Akane, who he would never admit he was worried about. She was gone for over three hours.

"Yo-" Akane Tendo was cut short as her father announced the news.

"Tonight we are leaving for Tokyo to visit the Higurashi's. Your stuff is already packed so let's go!" Mr. Tendo smiled.

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed at once. Ranma and Akane know nothing about the Higurashi's and a surprise visit to Tokyo at night in the middle of a school year…

"Are you crazy?" They both stood up and shouted in the man's face. Kasumi and Nabiki ran around the house, throwing their stuff in the van.

"EEK! I hope Kagome remembers me!" Nabiki squealed.

"She was such a darling child. Ms. Higurashi was such a motherly person too!" Kasumi smirked.

Ranma and Akane were amazed. It was times like this they forgot they weren't the normal ones.

**IN FEUDRAL ERA:**

"What do you mean you have to leave for a couple of days?" Inuyasha snarled as Kagome threw on her pack.

"Inuyasha, I told you! My mom's old friends from Nerima are coming over tomorrow morning." Kagome sighed. It was just freak out with him all the time.

"ARE those people crazy? They just suddenly announce after 10 years they're comin' to see you?" Inuyasha was thinking the same thing as Ranma and Akane.

As soon as he finished talking, he saw Kagome jump into the well.

"BYE!" She yelled, obviously knowing he would start a rant again.

…..

Back on the other side,Kagome helped spread stuff out for their guests.

"Mom, when will they be here?" She asked again, growing uneasy.

" I'm not sure." Her mom admitted, she sweat dropped and for the first time Kagome saw her mom get really nervous.

'who exactly are these people?' Kagome thought.

**ON THE PLANE:**

"WHY DO I HAVE TO SIT NEXT TO HIM?" Akane groaned as the plane started to lift up. She was stuck next to a sleeping already Ranma and couldn't help screaming. How long could they last on this plane next to each other?

"Just sleep…" Nabiki mumbled before fading away herself. Saotome and Tendo sat across from them, pretending to rest while they snickered.

Akane groaned. Suddenly she felt a thud on her shoulder and turned to see Ranma, sleeping on her shoulder. She blushed, ready to shove him off, but instead grew tired and lay her head on him too.

"Idiot.." She whispered.

Soun and Genma were already crying. This trip was already working faster than they expected.

Hours later, the plane stopped and everyone stretched, grabbing their luggage.

"Daddy, I think we should take a bus." Kasumi suggested to her father who was looking for transportation.

"Brilliant!" Tendo smirked.

They got on the next bus and Ranma decided to find out about this place they were headed.

"So, how do our pops know this lady?" Ranma asked catching some of the information. Akane looked up.

"I don't know." Akane sighed. "But I know they have a daughter our age named Kagome and a younger son named Sota."

"Oh." Ranma nodded.

**LATER AT THE HIGURASHI SHRINE:**

"This is it!" Genma and Soun jumped off the bus practically dancing.

Ranma and Akane looked up to a huge shrine.

"Wow!" Akane gasped.

Ranma and the rest ran up the steps, following their fathers.

"Hey! Don't you think you should wait?" Ranma screamed after his father.

**INSIDE:**

"Do you hear that?" Sota pulled his mother's shirt toward the door. Kagome yawned and reached over to open it, now fully awake.

"Yeah." She swung open the door and….

**Chapter 2 end**

Sorry guys! I didn't mean to stop it there and leave everyone in suspense but I really have to go right now. I'll upload the next one as soon as I can.

Enjoy


End file.
